Hp and Sm Weakest Link
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: the characters from Harry Potter and Sailor Moon go on Weakest link in teams. Intresting... very
1. Round 1

Hp and Sm Weakest Link  
  
The scouts and Harry Potter crew go onto Weakest Link in teams. I wrote this for pure humor reasons! I own nothing ( ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Round one  
  
Beryl: welcome to the Weakest Link. My name is Queen Beryl  
  
Voldemort: And I am Voldemort  
  
Together: And we will be hosting the Weakest Link  
  
Usagi: O.M.G! I THOUGHT WE KILLED THAT WITCH!?  
  
Beryl: Yeah, well the truth is I WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON! ~scary laugh~  
  
Makoto: the truth hurts.  
  
Voldemort: Anyways, let's meet our contestants.  
  
Usagi: Hi, my name is Usagi, I am princess and future queen of the universe. Currently, I am Eternal Sailor Moon who saves the universe from all destruction.  
  
Hermione: doesn't usagi mean rabbit?  
  
Usagi: ~tears in her eyes~ Are you making fun of me?  
  
Hermione: ~ sacred of the tear threat~ .. No?  
  
Usagi: ^.^ okay!  
  
Chibi-Usa: HI, my name is Usagi but you can call me Chibi-Usa! I am 12 years old and future princess of the universe. My partner is my future mother!  
  
Ami: HI, my name is Ami. I am seventeen years of age, smartest person in Japan, and my hair is REALLY this color.  
  
Ron: AWESOME! I WANT MY HAIR TO BE BLUE!  
  
Rei: My name is Rei. I work at a shrine. My hair isn't supposed to be red but my stupid boyfriend gave me red hair dye rather than black. He will pay.  
  
Makoto: My name is Makoto. My parents died in a car crash when I was young. Make fun of my green hair and I kill you. I am Super Sailor Jupiter and once second in command of the high Princess Serenity's courts.  
  
Minako: Look at the pretty lights.... I mean, my name is Minako. I am first in command of that thing my partner was talking about. I am Super Sailor Venus, not the brightest crayon in the box, and I have the I.Q. of a raisin. ^.^!  
  
Mamoru: Hi, my name is Mamoru. I am future king of the universe, and father to Chibi-Usa as well as husband to Usagi. Mess with my only family and you will die.  
  
Oliver: My name is Oliver Wood, I am a star Quiddtich player, girls love me and I am so smart it will make you sick!  
  
Harry: My name is Harry Potter. Voldemort is a git and tired to kill me. I love Hermione Granger. I mean I am friends with Hermione Granger and I am a powerful wizard as well as a good Quiddtich player.  
  
  
  
Hermione: I am Hermione Granger, one of the most smartest witches in the whole universe. I love reading and Harry Potter!  
  
Ron: my name is Ron. Hi. Ron is my name.  
  
Lavender: my name is Lavender Brown, I'm popular, girlfriend to Ron, and I am just so pretty!  
  
Snape: Don't talk to me  
  
Mrs. Haruna: Same goes for me.  
  
Voldemort: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.. I mean we will be right back!  
  
~Back stage~  
  
Ami: That took to long. And who in the world is Voldemort anyways!?  
  
Harry: just some stupid git.  
  
Ami: Whatever!  
  
-End! Yeah, I know, boring! It was boring for me to write. C u at chapter 2!  
  
-Serenity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. the REAL round one

Chapter 2: the REAL round 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort: and welcome back! Now lets go to round one. The teams may say bank at anytime. Players can eliminate anyone making teams turn into one persons. Now let's play.  
  
Beryl and Voldemort: the Weakest Link!  
  
Voldemort: Okay, first question....  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa: BANK!  
  
Voldemort: NOT YET! Okay, what do the future princess of the universe and the past princess of the universe have in common?  
  
Usagi: We both have the same name?  
  
Voldemort: THAT IS.... correct? Okay then, next question!  
  
Beryl: What is your least favorite teacher?  
  
Harry: Snape  
  
Beryl: Okay, next question!  
  
Voldemort: What is Super Sailor Mars's alter ego?  
  
Lavender: .  
  
Ron: .. Rei?  
  
Voldemort: Correct.  
  
Beryl: What is.  
  
Fred and George: BANK!  
  
Beryl: yeah, whatever... anyways, what is your mothers name?  
  
Fred: Molly!  
  
Beryl: correct!  
  
Voldemort: What is Hermione's I.Q?  
  
Ami: Lower than mine ~sticks nose in the air crossing her arms~  
  
Voldemort: no, that is not correct.  
  
Ami: ~evil glare~  
  
Voldemort: Oh shut up you prick!  
  
Beryl: Hey, don't make fun of my enemy's! That's my job! How would you like it if I picked on your stupid little magical freaks over there!  
  
Voldemort: Hey! They are my stupid magical freaks, back off!  
  
Hermione: Hey, I don't appreciate being called a magical freak, thank you very little!  
  
Makoto: Oh shut up! We got more insulted!  
  
Hermione: How would you know!?  
  
Minako: Lights....  
  
Harry: now Love, let's not get into a fight with her. She is much more taller than you. Just be a good girl and play the game.  
  
Lavender: Hey Rabbit girls! Love your hair!  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa: THANX! ^.^  
  
Mamoru: So, what's it like to fly?  
  
Oliver: Awesome. It's like, you're free like a bird. And it gets me away from my fan club! What can I say, I'm to hot.  
  
Minako: I can add to that....  
  
Snape: are you stupid or something?  
  
Minako: Why are you asking?  
  
Mrs. Haruna: Minako, if you where in my class, I'd fail you!  
  
Minako: But you didn't fail Usagi.  
  
Mrs. Haruna: Shut up.  
  
Voldemort: ANYWAYS.next question. How did Harry get that mark on his head?  
  
Makoto: you gave it to him, duh!  
  
Minako: How did you know that?  
  
Makoto: I read the books.  
  
Harry: I HAVE A BOOK!?  
  
Makoto: yes you do.  
  
Beryl: Okay, next question, what is four times four?  
  
Oliver: ....  
  
Mamoru: sixteen.  
  
Voldemort: Okay, what does Minako Aino mean?  
  
Snape: HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?  
  
Beryl: I'm sorry, that is not correct. Well, that's the end of that round and you managed to bank some money, be thankful. Okay, now it is time to take someone off!  
  
Me: There is no real strongest link, therefore there is no weakest link! Let's see how they handle it!  
  
Usagi: Mrs. H  
  
Chibi-Usa: Usagi  
  
Harry: Snape  
  
Hermione: Snape  
  
Ron: Snape  
  
Lavender: Snape  
  
Fred: George  
  
George: Fred  
  
Ami: Hermione  
  
Rei: I could care less  
  
Minako: Ami  
  
Mamoru: Oliver  
  
Oliver: Mamoru  
  
Mrs. Haruna: Usagi & or Chibi-Usa  
  
Snape: Everyone!  
  
Voldemort: Harry, why Snape?  
  
Harry: Does the word jerk come to anyone else's mind?  
  
Voldemort: Rei, why don't you care?  
  
Rei: BECAUSE I DON'T! NOW GET RID OF SNAPE BEFORE I USE MY FLAME BLASTER ON YOU!  
  
Voldemort: ~scared~ Okay, Snape...  
  
Beryl& Voldemort: You are the weakest link!  
  
Beryl: Goodbye  
  
~backstage~  
  
Snape: ~crying~ IT'S NOT FAIR! MOMMY, THOSE KIDS WHERE BEING MEANIE BUTTS!! ~runs around crying until he hits his head~  
  
  
  
Voldemort: we'll be back soon!  
  
~Back stage~  
  
Usagi: I wonder how much we banked.  
  
Fred: I wonder if we can try our new invention out on the blondes.  
  
Usagi: I heard that, Fred, and don't even think about it!  
  
George: How'd she know!? She's dumber than we are!?  
  
Usagi: I may be a little bit dim, but I still can HEAR!  
  
Fred: I guess we should try it on the little one then. ~drops water balloon on Chibi-Usa's head that makes a loud gun-shot sound~  
  
Chibi-Usa: EEP! What was that!  
  
George: Gun-shot water balloons! Cool, huh?  
  
Chibi-Usa: not really! You two should grow up!  
  
George: oh, grow down why don't ya.  
  
Chibi-Usa: ???  
  
Minako: Lights...  
  
Usagi: Hey Minako, did you know that crickets are.... crickety?  
  
Hermione and Ami: THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!  
  
Usagi: It isn't? Wow have I been taught wrong.  
  
Oliver: So, what's it like knowing you future is what it has to be?  
  
Mamoru: It's okay.  
  
Oliver: Aren't you ashamed that you marry.... Her?  
  
Mamoru: Are you making fun of my family?  
  
Oliver: No, just wondering.  
  
Mamoru: Well, I am not. Aren't you ashamed that everyone knows you currently don't have a girlfriend?  
  
Me: YES HE DOES! IT'S ME!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ~stares at me like I'm crazy, which is nothing new~  
  
Me: I'll go back now ~hops back out of little weird humorous dream land~  
  
Rei: that was.... Unexpected.  
  
-End! Lol! I love coming into my stories! Well, tell me what u thought!  
  
-Serenity =^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Round 2

Chapter 3: Round 2!  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beryl: Welcome back to The Weakest Link.  
  
Voldemort: So far, they have banked a good 25,000 dollars. Let's see how they do. And we will be starting with the strongest pair from the last round and that was... Usagi and Chibi-Usa!  
  
Beryl: Name the name of the school that magical people can attend who live in London, England?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hogwarts!  
  
Voldemort: That is correct. Who are Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus?  
  
Harry: Sailor Scouts.  
  
Voldemort: Incorrect.  
  
Hermione: I knew the answer to that! They are inner royal guardians!  
  
Beryl: that's nice, now shut up. Who is Sailor Saturn?  
  
Lavender: The sailor of death  
  
Ron: How did you know that?  
  
Lavender: Guessed.  
  
Voldemort: Correct. Who killed Prince Endymion  
  
Fred: Beryl, duh.  
  
Beryl: Correct. Who was Harry Potter's mother?  
  
Rei: Lily Potter maiden name Lily Evans.  
  
Voldemort: Correct.  
  
Minako: BANK!  
  
Voldemort: Yeah, whatever. Okay, What have you, Minako, been starring at all night?  
  
Minako: ...................  
  
~Four hours later~  
  
Minako: .............lights........  
  
Voldemort: That's... Correct.  
  
Beryl: Okay, we are out of time. 'Til next week, I'm Beryl.  
  
Voldemort: And I'm Lord Voldemort.  
  
Together: And well see you next time on the Weakest Link.  
  
~Back stage~  
  
Ami: We didn't even get to finish all of the game! (  
  
Hermione: You know, we could go on that one game show, Who wants to be a Millionaire.  
  
Usagi: All in favor, Say 'I!'  
  
Everyone but Mrs. Haruna: I!  
  
Mrs. Haruna: Oh Whatever. I'm going to go find Snape and cheer him up. Freaks.  
  
Harry: She has an attitude problem.  
  
Usagi: that's NOT her attitude, that's the way she ALWAYS is!  
  
Ron: Wow, I pity you.  
  
Makoto: Yeah, well you have Snape as a teacher. I pity you.  
  
Harry: Yeah, you should. ^-^'  
  
Harry: Hey, how did you know my moms real name?  
  
Rei: The fire told me.  
  
Harry: .....  
  
Fred: So, how are you?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Go away.  
  
George: Fine, be mean, we where just going to ask you if you wanted the money we got from this game-show but I guess you don't want it.  
  
Chibi-Usa: $$$$$MONEY!?$$$$$$$  
  
Fred: Actually, I just gave it to Minako.  
  
Minako: Where are my crayons. I just found some new paper to draw on!  
  
Chibi-Usa: NO! MINAKO! THAT'S MONEY!  
  
Minako: Money? Like the thing that you use to buy things?  
  
Usagi: Oh cool, Mina, you got money! Let's go shopping! I know a great place...  
  
Chibi-Usa: ~crying~ NO! All of that money! And the universes two biggest blondes have it! WHY! WHY!? Hey, where did they go?  
  
George: Gee, Minako sure is nice. She just gave us fifty dollars just to jump around in a monkey suit in front some really hot girls singing 'I'm A Little Tea Cup.' That was easy.  
  
Oliver: so, do you guys wanna go onto that new game show now?  
  
Rei: I guess so, there is nothing else better to do.  
  
  
  
-End, yeah I know, it was not as good as the rest of it. But I decided to have some fun and throw them on some new game shows! C u then!  
  
-Serenity =^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Who wants to be a millionare

Who wants to be a Millionaire!  
  
Beryl: Shut Regis old guy... Oops! I mean hi! I'm Beryl nolastnamegiventome and I'm your host for this stupid game show! Now, let's play! I have an appointment to get my horns sharpened. Now, our first question thing is 'Where do I live in?' Is it A) America B) Japan C) England or D) No where on this Earth? .............. Time is up! And the winner is... Usagi!?  
  
Usagi: YIPPIE! I wins! Jumps up and down  
  
Beryl: Yeah, whatever! NOW SIT DOWN YOU HYPER IDIOT!  
  
Usagi: Yes ma'am!  
  
Beryl: Now, for your $100 question: What is your middle name? Is it A) Serena B) Serenity C) Bunny or is it D) None  
  
Usagi: D! Like as in what I got on my last test...  
  
Beryl: Wow, you're both stupid and smart! Okay, next question: What game show where you just on? Is it A) LINGO B) bingo C) Weakest Link or is it D) McDonalds?  
  
Usagi: D, no A, no B, no C! I pick C!  
  
Beryl: Final answer?  
  
Usagi: Just hurry up!  
  
Beryl: Fine. ME-OW! And you are correct. Now, your next question is....  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Beryl: NO WAY! SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE SCIENCE CENTER! THIS STUPID BLONDE JUST WON $1,000,000!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!! Runs off stage, scared as does everyone else.  
  
Usagi: What!? I'm not as dumb as I look!?  
  
Rei: Oh God no! The world is coming to an END! Usagi ACTAULLY GOT ALL THE QUESTIONS RIGHT!!  
  
Chibi-Usa: YAY! MOMMY WINS! MOMMY SMART! Wow, that means I'm NOT destined to be a COMPLETE bonehead! YAY!  
  
Usagi: Actually, I'm not REALLY Usagi, I'm actually her oldest sister, Serendipity, who is her oldest triplet from the Moon Kingdom days. The bunny got sick before we came onto the show. Poor dear. So, I took her place. She said for me to act like her, but answer the questions like I would. I have a 4.500 G.P.A.!  
  
Oliver: So, I guess not ALL of those related to her, especially her own SISTER who came from the same egg, aren't dumb blondes!  
  
Chibi-Usa: So, I AM doomed to be a part stupid blonde?  
  
Serendipity: Yes sweetie, I'm sorry but you are.  
  
Chibi-Usa: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: wow! I feel better! Hey, thanks sissy! C'mon Chibi-Usa, we're going shopping with the money your NICE aunt is giving us!  
  
Chibi-Usa: well, she may not be smart, but she knows what I like to do and that's SHOP! WWWWWWEEEEHHHHOOOOO!  
  
Hermione: well, we STILL have a game to play and if you all aren't going to play, I will!  
  
Ami: Fine! But one problem, who's the host?  
  
Hermione: Ron will be! He won't get any questions right anyways!  
  
Ron: Hey! Wait... never mind. Your right Hermione.  
  
Hermione: That's a good Ron! Now, sit up there NOW!  
  
Ron: Yes Hermione! Leans over to Harry Man Harry, how can you be in love with that?  
  
Harry: She's really great once you get on her good side, which I believe your not on.  
  
Hermione: Ron! Get up there! And Harry, be a good boy and don't talk to him until I say you can. Alright sweetie?  
  
Harry: Yes miss Hermione ma'am.  
  
Hermione: Good boy!  
  
Oliver: leans over to Rei Geez, and I thought you had a temper.  
  
Rei: Yeah, so did i.  
  
Ron: ANYWAYS! Stay tuned and we'll be right back after the commercial break.  
  
-End! Lol! I'm to lazy to write more! Please review! Thank you! 


	5. Some more fun!

Chapter 5: Some more fun  
  
Lol. I decided to write more!!! YAY MEEEE!!! Than for reviewing and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron: I WANT THE TOOTHPASTE! Dude, Harry, wouldn't that be a cool job to be the guy who does the toothpaste commercials, I mean, to have that white of a smile and...  
  
Ami: Um Ron, we're back on.  
  
Ron: we are? OMG! WE ARE! *Makes himself look like a businessman* Hello and welcome back to Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Now, so far, we've gotten rid of Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Beryl, and well, myself technically. So anyways, it's time for our fastest finger thingy. The question is: who is going to win this show? Is it A) Ami B) Hermione C) Mamoru or is it D) Oliver...... and time is up. The winner is, Hermione Granger! C'mon on up Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Of course, everyone knows the answer was D. I mean, after all, Oliver is hot and he is pretty smart. But the hotness is just like a major on the scale so yeah.  
  
Oliver: Thanks.  
  
Harry: HERMIONE!  
  
Hermione: I love you Harry! *Blows Harry a kiss*  
  
Harry: *dreamy grin* I love you too Hermione.  
  
Ron: That was odd. So anyways, how are you Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Ron, cut the crap and get to the questions. We're out WAY after school hours and we'll get in trouble.  
  
Mamoru: *leans over to Harry* Is she always like this?  
  
Harry: *nods* That's my Hermione. Isn't she the greatest?  
  
Hermione: Harry darling, SHUT UP! I'm trying to win myself some money so that we can afford a good future!  
  
Harry: Yes love.  
  
Hermione: I love you Harry.  
  
Harry: I love you too *they start making out*  
  
Ron: Dudes, stop that! There are kids watching!  
  
Hermione and Harry: *blushes*  
  
Mamoru and Oliver: *cracking up*  
  
Lavender: Ron, that was really uncalled for! And besides, why don't we ever kiss?  
  
Ron: Lavender, we aren't here to discuss our lives, that's for later.  
  
Hermione: can we get started now?  
  
Harry: But Hermione, can't we skip the show?  
  
Hermione: Harry, GO SIT DOWN!  
  
Harry: yes Hermione!  
  
Mamoru and Oliver: *cough*whipped*cough*  
  
Ron: Ok, Hermione, are you ready for your first question?  
  
Hermione: RON, JUST GIVE IT TO ME! I'VE BEEN WAITING LONG ENOUGH! Geez.  
  
Ron: Alright, geez! Ok, here it is. What is the boy's name is the song 'Jimmy cracked corn'? Is it: A) James B) Jimmy C) Jeremy or is it D) Harold.  
  
Hermione: I think it's...B. Jimmy.  
  
Ron: Hermione, is that your final answer?  
  
Hermione: Of course it is.  
  
Ron: Don't hurt me, but it's A, James. James is a shortening for Jimmy.  
  
Hermione: I'll hurt you when we get back. C'mon Harry, we're going back to school!  
  
Harry: But 'Mione, I wanna play!  
  
Hermione: *groans* fine, but don't get into any trouble. I'm going to go cry now.  
  
Ami: *leaps up onto her seat, laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M THE SMARTER ONE! YOU'RE JUST THE DUMB!!!! I KNEW THAT I WAS SMARTER!  
  
Hermione: Oh shove it! *sends stunning curse at Ami*  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! *Transforms* MERCURY BUBBLES...BLAST!  
  
Hermione: AHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SPELL!  
  
Rei: Well, it's obvious. Mercury here just like totally froze it. Dur.  
  
Ron: How'd she do that?  
  
Minako: We can transform! Like this! Ready girls?  
  
All the scouts: TRANSFORM! *The girls all transform*  
  
Oliver: DUDE! THAT'S LIKE, REALLY WEIRD!  
  
The scouts: We are the sailor scouts, and in the name of our universe, we will...er...  
  
Sailor Jupiter: What will we do? I mean, there isn't really any evil here so we can't say that we will punish you.  
  
Sailor Mars: Well, let's just say that we will do something. I mean, it works, right?  
  
Sailor Mercury: I guess so...Lavender, what are you doing?  
  
Lavender: *looks up from looking at the scouts' uniform* You girls GOTTA teach me how to do that! These clothes are MAJORLY AWSE!  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon: Well, you gotta have powers like us!  
  
Sailor Venus: When did you two get here again?  
  
Sailor Moon: we just...hey Serenity, how DID we get in here? We left last chapter.  
  
Me: Err...you just...did! Now stop asking me questions. I gotta talk to Oliver. C'mere Oliver.  
  
Oliver: No! Save me, please!  
  
Me: I'm not gonna do anything bad! I just wanna talk for a while.  
  
Oliver: Ok...  
  
Sailor Venus: anyways! Oh shoot, I lost my train of thought. You know, I'm going to take a five-minute break! I must go to get my nails done anyways.  
  
Sailor Moon: All right. Let's all go. I'll see you later Darien *kisses him* Don't go anywhere.  
  
Lavender: Hey, come back here! I still wanna know how you did that! *Chases after scouts*  
  
Ron: Well, I guess that means we'll be right back!!  
  
-End! Yeah I know, it wasn't funny (. Oh well, at least I updated! Please review! I wuv ya all!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= 


End file.
